gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Finn-Rachel Relationship
The Rachel-Finn Relationship or Finchel 'is the fatastic, yet complicated relationship between Rachel and Finn Overview Rachel is Finn's friend, fellow Glee Club member and romantic-love-interest. Finn's first real interaction with Rachel was in Glee Club rehearsals when he was blackmailed to join Glee club by Mr. Schue. Although at first scared by her aggressive nature in just about everything, Finn found himself immensely attracted to her (particularly the fact she wore short skirts and had a nice body) saying that she was hot in a "Swim Fan" sort of way. After practicing their singing together, the two shared a brief kiss, proving their mutual attraction. However, when it was revealed that Finn's girlfriend Quinn as pregnant, Finn pulled back from his budding romance with Rachel. However, the pair continue to feel attracted to one another, and trying desperately to fight it. Rachel continuously gets feels down seeing Finn with Quinn and her crush on him never dies. Finn as well compares Quinn to Rachel a lot and asks Quinn at one point on why she can't be more like Rachel and listen to him and respect his feelings. Their friendship is strong throughout the first 13 episodes with secret love undertones. And in the 13th episode Rachel finds out Finn is not the actual father of Quinn's baby and that she's been lying, she tells Finn the truth that everyone else knew that Puck is Quinn's baby-daddy, Finn punches Puck, dumps Quinn, and quits Glee, furious at everyone in Glee for not telling him. During Sectionals however, he returns to he group, and Rachel offers her support to him. After winning Sectionals and the end of Finn's relationship with Quinn, Rachel comes to believing she and Finn are dating. Sue comes up with an idea to get Rachel pissed off far enough to quit the Glee Club and ruin their chances at Regionals by getting Brittany and Santana to drag Finn away from Rachel. Brittany and Santana ask Finn to go on a triple date, where he will have the two ladies to himself, Finn agrees. Later, he tells Rachel he doesn't want to be her boyfriend because he needs to figure out himself and get some time off before going back into dating. Rachel, angry and heartbroken, gives a honest speech to Finn that shows how well she knows him and of how he is only dumping her because it is affecting his reputation and he can't come to see that she's the only person who sees and likes him for who really is so it is his loss. Later, Rachel meets her dream guy Jesse, the lead singer of rival team Vocal Adrenaline, and they start dating. When the date with Brittany and Santana doesn't go well for Finn, he sees what Rachel meant earlier with her speech and he goes back to Rachel and tells her he wants them to be a real couple now. Rachel tells him that glad that he realized that but that he's too late because she's dating Jesse now. Finn, finding it odd that the lead of their rival school for Regionals asked Rachel out, goes and tells the Glee Club about their romance. The other Glee Club members threaten to kick Rachel out of the club if she continues seeing Jesse, so she pretends she broke up with him. Finn asks her to be his girlfriend again, but she turns down by lying and saying she doesn't want there to be anymore drama in the club. Finn responds by saying "I'm not just some guy you met at the music store. I don't give up that easily" instigating that Finn is going to be doing the chasing now. When Santana offers sex to Finn, Finn rejects and says that he's waiting for Rachel to lose his virginity to, but then Santana confesses to him that Rachel is still seeing Jesse and they are having some intimacy and decision-making themselves because Rachel asked for advice from the girls earlier and made it obvious she was seeing someone. Finn approaches Rachel and asks her to tell him the truth of whether her and Jesse are still dating, in which she responds with yes. Finn let down by this fact agrees to Santana's offer. Finn and Rachel share a talk after their nights with Jesse and Santana in where they question each other on what they did. Rachel tells Finn she had sex with Jesse, but in-fact she didn't because she told Jesse that she couldn't sleep with him because of the team and how he was "the enemy" but it had to do more with how she was not ready to give up her virginity. Finn tells Rachel that he didn't have sex with Santana because he's waiting for the right person, but in-fact he did have sex with her but felt no different afterwards because "it didn't mean anything." Finn is put into a more troubling situation and gets a bit angry once Jesse transfers schools to be with Rachel without having to make her feel guilty. It's during the Power of Madonna episode where Finn realizes how badly he had treated Rachel when he gave her up to go on a triple date, he goes up to her to apologize and confesses that he liked her but agrees that he screwed up by saying "I could have had you, but I blew it." He attempts to mend relationships with Jesse and gives a welcoming hand to him joining New Directions, and states that he will try to "stay away from his girl." But once the relationship with Jesse and Rachel weakens as a result of the "Run Joey Run" video and Jesse goes away on a spring break trip with his friends from Vocal Adrenaline, Finn and Rachel get close again. She loses her voice and he goes with her to her doctor's appointment in where he asks her "when are you going to realize Jesse's not into you like I am." She tells him that she still cares about him and knows he feels the same way. Finn then takes advantage of the weekly assignment (to find a song that tells the story of your current life situation) and sings Jessie's Girl to Rachel infront of the entire Glee Club, confessing his feelings to her. The story is still left to be finished on what happens between these two now that it's confirmed Jesse only joined New Directions under the orders of Rachel's mother to get closer to Rachel and get her to find her. The producers and cast-members of the show have repeatedly said that Rachel and Finn are "a core of the show" and that they "secretly love each other" and belong together. In Journey, Rachel and Finn kiss and get back together. Finn tells Rachel he loves her right before they sing "Faithfully", which provides the song with more emotional depth. Episodes For File:1x01 Rachel thinks Finn and her should be a couple.PNG|Rachel thinks the club expects them to become an item, despite the fact that Finn is currently dating Quinn Fabray. (Pilot) File:1x02 Finn helps Rachel with her bag.PNG|Finn helps Rachel with her backpack. File:RachelFinnKiss.png|Finn and Rachel share a kiss on their first date. (Showmance) File:1x05 Finn and Rachel learn lines.PNG|Finn helps Rachel with her lines in "Caberet". File:1x05 Finn and Rachel share a kiss.PNG|After Rachel knocks down all the pins at bowling, the two hug and then share a kiss. (The Rhodes Not Taken) File:NoAir.PNG|Rachel and Finn sing "No Air" romantically to one another. File:1x07 Finn holds Rachel's hand.PNG|Finn and Rachel hold hands in "Keep Holding On". (Throwdown) File:1x08 Finn looks jealous.PNG|When Puck is singing "Sweet Caroline", Finn gives a jealous look. File:1x08 Rachel thinks she's makin' out with Finn.PNG|While Rachel and Puck are making out, she imagines him as Finn. (Mash-Up) File:1x10 Finn notices Rachel's butt.PNG|While watching Rachel sing "Endless Love", Finn comments in a voiceover on how hot her body is. (Ballad) File:1x12 Finn and Rachel in Smile.PNG|When singing "Smile", Rachel slaps Finn's butt and the two share many more romantic moments throughout the song. (Mattress) File:1x14 Finn apologizes to Rachel.PNG|Finn apologizes to Rachel for treating her badly, and says he only wants to go out with her. After Rachel declines Finn's offer, he tells her he won't give up. File:1x14 Finn and Rachel in Hello Goodbye.PNG|During "Hello Goodbye", Rachel stays in Finn's arms too long. (Hell-O) File:1x15 Finn and Rachel borderline.PNG|Rachel and Finn sing "Borderline/Open Your Heart" and it is obvious that they still have feelings for each other. (The Power of Madonna) 755.jpg|Rachel leans on Finn during "Over the Rainbow". (Journey) Finchel-3-glee-9142512-1024-7683.jpg|Finn and Rachel Fanmade Picture 0000z46t.png|'FinnandRachel Finn-Rachel-glee-8157263-1024-518.jpg|Set me free, Leave me be, I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity Laryngitis Finn helps Rachel realize that her voice is not her only asset. Finn takes Rachel to the doctor, where he asks her "When are you going to realize Jesse's not into you like I am?" Finn sings "Jessie's Girl" after trying to convince Rachel that he is better for her than Jesse. Bad Reputation Finn is able to read Rachel's mind, knowing the exact reasons she made the "Run Joey Run" video, proving he knows and understands her, like she understands him Journey When Finn encourages Rachel to be more optimistic, she kisses him. At Regionals, before they're about to sing "Faithfully," Finn tells Rachel that he loves her. After Regionals, they both start dating again and during the performance of "Over the Rainbow", Rachel leans on Finn's shoulder as the season ends. Episodes Against Pilot Finn is in a relationship with Quinn, an enemy of Rachel. Showmance Although Finn and Rachel shared a kiss in the auditorium, he gets back together with Quinn. When Rachel comments that she thinks the club assumes than Finn and Rachel will get together, Finn turns her down. Acafellas Rachel wants to hire Dakota Stanley for their choreographer, but Finn doesn't like this. Finn tells Rachel that if they do this, it will ruin the club, but Rachel thinks there's another motive behind this. She convinces Finn that the kiss in the auditorium was real and says "You don't have the guts to admit it." The Rhodes Not Taken Finn needs Rachel to come back to glee club so that he can get a musical scholarship. He tricks Rachel, and convinces her to come back to glee. But after she finds out about Quinn being pregnant, she slaps him and refuses to come back. Mash-Up Rachel begins to date Puck, unbeknownst to Finn, and the two make out in her bedroom. Hairography Kurt gives Rachel a reality check that Finn loves Quinn and they are near the bottom of Finn's list of who he wants to date. She walks down the hall and sees Finn and Quinn walking with his arm around her. Hell-O Finn breaks up with Rachel, telling her that he needs to connect with his inner rockstar. Later, he tries to get back together with her, only to find out that she's dating Jesse St. James, lead male of Vocal Adrenaline. Bad Reputation Finn gets upset at Rachel for using him to elevate her reputation on the Glist. Category:Relationships Category:Rachel Berry Category:Finn Hudson